Une nouvelle dans la meute ?
by The bad name
Summary: Une petite blonde débarque dans la meute, refusant et rejetant totalement sa nature, dégoûtée par ses transformations. Pourtant, elle ne peut aller contre ce qu'elle est. Que se soit la meute, les ordres de l'Alpha, l'imprégnation, les vampires...
1. Prologue

_Bonjour les gens ! Voila, je publie une nouvelle histoire, et sur Twilight cette fois-ci ! __On y retrouvera aussi bien les Quileutes que les Cullen, et cette histoire se déroule en début 2010, soit les personnages ont bien quatre ans de plus que dans le dernier tome de l'auteur. L'histoire est centré sur mon personnage principale, London Avery. J'espère que vous aimerez en tout cas._

**Disclaimer : Tout les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf London, et quelques personnages figurant, qui sont de mon incvntion.**

0o0o0o0o

Le moment du départ était arrivé. Elle devait quitter sa maison, son pays, son univers, sans qu'elle y soit consentante.

Sa mère lui expliqua, un jour, qu'elle était descendante d'une grande lignée de loup-garou. Autant vous dire que sa réaction fut juste d'exploser de rire et de prendre sa mère pour une folle. Mais en ne pouvait rien contre l'autorité de sa mère, elle n'eut autre choix que de partir pour rejoindre le reste des « quileutes ». Elle avait beau crier son désespoir à sa mère, celle-ci ne voulut rien entendre.

Il y a dix-neuf ans de ça, son père, James Avery avait quitté l'Amérique pour finir ses études, dans un pays étranger, en Irlande. Là-bas il rencontra une jeune irlandaise, Hannah Sevenfield. Trois ans après, naquit une jeune fille. London Avery. Malheureusement, après un cancer, James succomba, laissant sa femme et sa fille alors âgée de six ans. Quelques mois après, Marvin Avery, le père de James, contacta alors Hannah, lui dévoilant ce qu'elle avait à savoir sur ses origines :

Qu'il était le descendant d'une très longue lignée de loup-garou, que sa génération ne tarderait pas à s'éteindre, qu'ils avaient tous finalement décidés de se laisser vieillir, et que sa fille ferait partie de la génération suivante. Elle n'avait qu'à attendre sa transformation, l'envoyée auprès des siens, et tout le reste se déclencherait automatiquement.

S'en fut trop pour Hannah, elle ne supportait plus sa relation avec sa fille, et la seule idée de vivre avec une « Loup-garou » la gênait.

Elle n'attendit que quelques années, et après une de ses éternelles disputes avec sa fille, elle décida qu'il était tant de l'envoyer en Amérique, auprès des autres, sa transformation aura lieue là-bas, et elle, elle pourrait enfin être tranquille.

Elle avait contacté June Avery, la sœur de James, une vieille fille n'ayant jamais eu d'enfant, elle accepta volontiers d'héberger sa nièce, connaissant les raisons exactes.

Et Maintenant, London se trouvait dans un avion en direction de Chicago. Mais laissez-moi vous faire le portrait de l'héroïne de cette histoire.

Depuis la mort de son père, elle était devenue dure, rebelle, distante avec sa mère. Son père étant bien brun et sa mère blonde, elle avait hérité d'une folle chevelure rousse, qu'elle avait finit par décolorer au blond platine, ne supportant pas cette couleur, si mal vu aux yeux des autres.

Elle avait la peau plutôt pale, et ses prunelles d'un vert incroyable, ornés de ses tâches de rousseur. Elle avait principalement hérité du côté irlandais de sa mère. En la regardant, on ne pouvait pas se dire qu'elle faisait partie des quileutes, rien a voir avec la peau cuivré, les yeux noir intense, et la chevelure sombre caractéristiques des membres de la meute. Elle avait de longs cheveux, bouclés, volumineux, avec une frange droite.

Sa mère est issue d'une famille riche et puissante, elles vivaient dans un immense manoir entourées d'employés. Il suffisait qu'elle claque des doigts, et elle obtenait tout.

Elle ne comptait certainement se montrer consentante à toute leurs idiotie de loup-garou, au contraire, elle voulait le renfrogner au fond d'elle-même, et tout oublier, elle ne voulait plus y penser. S'il fallait qu'elle se construise une vie-la-bas, elle le ferait. Mais certainement pas avec cette bande de guignol. Elle refusait d'être un loup-garou, elle n'y croyait même pas…


	2. Chapitre 1

_Et voilà le premier chapitre, il est très court, et il y a plus de description et de pensée que d'action, je vous promets de faire mieux pour le prochain chapitre. Bisous._

_0o0o0o0o0  
><em>

- Alors, dis-moi, qu'elle âge tu as ? Demanda June, sa tante, tandis qu'elles roulaient en direction de la réserve de La Push.

- 16. Répondit celle-ci, d'une voix sèche.

- Dis-moi, désolé de te dire ça, mais tu ne ressemble pas du tout à James, ni aux autres Quileutes d'ailleurs. C'est vrai, tu es quasiment tout le contraire, aussi pâle, blonde… Je me demande ce que va dire Billy en te voyant…

- Ca ne sert à rien, il ne me verra pas. Répliqua London.

June resta quelques instant bouche bée. Elle avait déjà vu London en Irlande, avant la mort de James. Elle avait tout juste six ans, mais elle était tellement mignonne avec ses grands yeux verts. Elle semblait même très proche de James, elle avait du être marquée par sa mort. June avait toujours trouvée Hannah froide et hautaine. A chaque fois qu'elle posait son regard sur elle, elle se sentait devenir qu'une simple merde.

Elle s'était toujours demandait comment James aurait pu supporter de vivre avec une telle femme, elle était tellement différente de son caractère. Et elle avait trouvé que la petite London ressemblait beaucoup à son père, le même caractère et cette joie de vivre, sa bouille toujours souriante.

Quand elle la vit, à l'aéroport, ce fut le choque, elle se serait attendue à tout, sauf à ça. Maquillage noir autour des yeux, faisant ressortir leur couleur d'une telle violence, qu'elle en eut carrément le souffle coupé en la regardant. Ses cheveux, d'un blond presque blanc, long et bouclés, son port de tête, son maintient. Tout en la regardant, on pouvait pensait que cette jeune femme faisait partie d'une lignée noble, ce qui pouvait être vrai de par la descendance de sa mère.

Le pire, ce fut ses vêtements… Mini jupe avec des collants troués et effilés, des rangers de l'armé, un perfecto sans oublier ses ray ban…

Elle ressemblait tellement à sa mère avec son allure fier et son port noble, mais tellement à son père également ! Tout à fait le style de James quand il avait son âge, cuir noir, ray ban, rangers, elle portait même son pendentif, une chaine avec une petite Harley Davidson au bout, en argent.

Elle décida de tenter quelque chose, afin de lutter contre le silence pesant qui s'était installé dans la voiture.

- Donna… Tu te souviens ? Donna. C'est comme ça que ton papa t'appelait !

- …

- Tu n'aimais pas ? Je trouve ça mignon moi !

- Non. Je m'appelle London, point barre.

June n'osait même pas répliquer, son ton était sans appel, décidemment, ses dix années de cohabitation avec sa mère l'avait complètement clonée. A force de vivre avec un tel caractère, sans son père pour stoppé, elle n'avait eut autre choix que de s'en imprégner et de devenir comme elle.

0o0o0o0o

- Ca y est ? Tu t'es installée ? Lui demanda June, voyant London redescendre de l'étage, la ou se trouvait sa chambre.

- Hum…

- Nous aurons peut être la visite de Billy et Jacob Black se soir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien… Il va falloir que tu entre au lycée, et Jacob pourra te conseiller, comme les autres membres de la meute d'ailleurs, ils pourront t'aider à t'habituer, Embry, Quil, Jared et Paul. Ils sont tous très gentil. Ils ne viendront certainement pas ce soir, mais tu les rencontreras aussi. Ainsi que Sam, et sans oublier Leah, même si elle est plus âgée que toi et Seth aussi…

- Je suis au courant June.

London c'était planté devant sa tante, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le regard ancré dans le sien, ce qui eut le don de faire frissonner June.

- Au… Au courant de quoi ? Demanda-t-elle craignant la réponse.

- Ma mère t'as certainement dis pourquoi je venais ici ? Ca n'est certainement pas un choix de ma part, j'étais très bien là ou j'étais, c'est-à-dire en Irlande. Tout quitter pour cette stupide réserve indienne, dont je ne fais même pas partie et…

- Si, tu en fais partie !

- Mais bon sang June, regarde-moi ! Est-ce que je ressemble à une indienne ! Non ! Comme tu me le disais tout à l'heure, j'ai toutes les caractéristiques physiques contraire ! Et quand à faire partie de cette stupide meute de loup, sache que c'est hors de question !

Un silence se fit, June était bouche bée.

- Alors tu es au courant… Ce n'est pas vrai, elle te l'as dis ! Elle devait attendre ta première transformation avant de tout te révéler !

- Elle ne l'as pas fait, apparemment.

- Tu es porteuse du gène London, ta métamorphose ne tardera pas. Billy Black voulait te voir pour ça, voir si quelques signes commençait à se montrer et…

- JE NE SUIS PAS UN LOUP GAROU BON SANG ! Arrêtez toutes ses conneries ! Je suis une irlandaise pure souche, je n'ai rien demandé moi, et sache que cette chose qui fait apparemment partie de moi, jamais elle ne sortira, tu entends, ça n'existe pas, je suis une humaine, et je compte tout faire pour partir de ce pays de malade, et rentrer en Irlande.

Sur ce, elle prit sa veste et sortie de la petite maison et se mit à courir droit vers les bois, se trouvant à côté.

Ils allaient tous la rendre cinglée avec cette histoire. Comment sa mère avait elle pu l'envoyer ici ? Elle n'avait vraiment aucune caractéristique indienne. Elle allait faire tache, avec sa peau si blanche ! Tout les quileutes étaient comme sa tante, une peau aussi cuivré, les cheveux bien noirs, ainsi que les yeux. Rien qu'en sortant se balader dans la réserve, elle imaginait déjà les regards qu'on lui lancerait, elle était d'un autre monde, celui des salons littéraires, du caviar, des cigares, des domestiques, des clubs de poker, et l'uniforme de son lycée de Dublin et la prestigieuse bibliothèque du Trinity College, crée sous Elizabeth 1er, au 16 ème siècle.

Elle n'avait strictement rien à faire ici, RIEN !

Elle arrêta sa course, et s'appuya contre un tronc d'arbre, quelques instants, afin de reprendre son souffle. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que June lui rappelle le surnom que lui donnait son père ? Elle s'en rappelait que vaguement, du moins quand c'était son père qui l'appelait de cette manière. Donna… Sa nounou avait continuait au début, après la mort de son père, puis, sous un ordre de sa mère, elle reprit son vrai prénom, London.

Elle entendit un craquement derrière, et sursauta d'un coup. Elle se redressa rapidement, refusant qu'on la voie dans une position de faiblesse. Un homme apparut derrière elle, typiquement indien, comme elle s'y attendait. Mais il était torse et pieds nus. C'était peu courant de s'habiller de cette manière, de par le froid qu'il y avait, pendant un moi de janvier. Il lui lança un regard méfiant :

Qui était cette fille ? Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu par ici. C'était étrange, elle est sur les territoires des quileutes.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Lança t-il le premier.

- Et vous, qui êtes vous ? Répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

- Je pense qu'entre nous deux, c'est plutôt à vous de me répondre, vous n'êtes pas d'ici, je me trompe ?

- J'ai l'audace de dire que oui, vous vous trompez, car depuis presque une heure, j'habite officiellement ici. D'ailleurs ma maison est juste là-bas, dit-elle, montrant un point assez lointain, désignant la maison des Avery, où June seule vivait désormais. Alors ? Votre nom ?

- Sam Uley, et vous ?

- Bien. Ravie d'avoir votre connaissance, salut.

London se retourna, et la tête fièrement relevée, elle partie en direction de la maison de June.

0o0o0o0o

- Oh mon dieu, Billy, il était tant que tu arrive ! S'écria June, voyant son vieil ami entrer.

- Mais que t'arrive t'il bon sang, tu étais paniquée au téléphone.

- C'est la petite, ah ! Si tu savais !

- Quoi ? Elle est ici ? Demanda t-il.

- Oui, elle arrivée il n'y a pas longtemps, mais elle vient de s'enfuir, si jamais elle croise un membre de la meute sa risque de mal finir !

- Mais pourquoi donc ? Ils la reconnaitront certainement !

- Non justement, elle n'est pas encore métamorphosée !

- Comment ça, tu m'a dis qu'elle viendrait en Amérique qu'une fois sa première métamorphose effectuée ! Dit il.

- Finalement Hannah à changé d'avis, elle ne se sentait pas prêtre à gérer ça, et elle nous l'a envoyée plus tôt, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire, pardonne moi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il la reconnaitront de toute manière, ils sont au courant que la fille de James Avery ne tardera pas à venir.

- C'est bien plus grave de ça Billy ! Le coupa-t-elle.

- Quoi ?

- Elle est au courant de tout… Sa mère lui a tout dis avant qu'elle ne parte. Mais elle rejette tout. Elle refuse de faire partie de la meute, d'être une quileute.

- Attends sa première métamorphose, avec un peu de chance, son avis changera, et de toute manière, elle ne peut aller contre les ordres de Sam et Jacob. Lui dit il.

- Sa marche toujours entre eux ? Il n'y a pas de différent ? Je veux dire, deux Alpha dans une meute, ça doit être dur à suivre pour les autres.

- Et bien, je dois bien avouer que ça me faisait peur eu début, quand ils m'ont annoncé qu'ils voulaient reconstituer une seule et même meute, mais avec deux Alpha, et par conséquent, deux Bêta. Mais je vois que ça marche très bien, ils ne prennent jamais une décision sans s'être mis d'accord l'un et l'autre.

- Et par rapport avec ce nouveau pacte avec les vampires ?

- Je n'approuve en rien à cette décision, mais Jacob s'étant imprégnée de l'enfant, on ne peut rien y faire. Il y a quand même quelques différents entre eux, on ne peut pas dire qu'ils soient devenus « ami » entre eux, mais ils se respectent. Même si les territoires sont redevenus neutre, pour eux, les limites sont encore là.

- Je me demande qu'elle sera la réaction de London par rapport à ça aussi…


	3. Chapitre 2

Un grand merci pour mes premiers Reviewers ! et pour répondre à _Mrs Esmee Cullen_, ne t"inquiète pas, je ne compte pas laisser tomber cette histoire, certes je mettrais peut être beaucoup de temps à publier la suite mais je pense quand même pouvoir la continuer ^^ voilà, bonne lecture à tous !

0o0o0o0o

- Attends ! Qui es-tu ?

- Mon nom est personne !

Sam Uley poursuivait London. Son odeur avait quelque chose d'intrigant. Il ne pouvait pas dire quoi, tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas la lâcher, un mystère s'épaississait autour d'elle…

- Tu habites chez June Avery, c'est ça ? Continua t-il.

June ne ralentit pas sa marche, trouvant inutile de répondre à cet homme.

- Dois-je en conclure que tu fais partie de sa famille ? Son entourage ? Amie ?

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu me tutoie ?

La jeune femme s'était arrêtée, et comme elle avait l'habitude de faire, elle planta son regard vert intense dans les yeux de son interlocuteur.

Sam ne cilla même pas devant cette couleur férocement ressortie. Il se posait des questions. La fille de James, et donc la nièce de June était censé venir très prochainement, se pouvait il que cette petite blonde soit la fille de James ? Elle n'avait rien d'une quileute, et aucune ressemblance avec James, il avait vu de nombreuses photos qu'avait laissé son père, qui était un de ses rares amis.

- Tu n'as rien à faire ici. Enchaina t-il.

- C'est un lieu public, non ?

- Tu es entre la maison des Black et des Avery, tu ne fais certainement pas partie des quileutes, et je ne pense pas que tu sois une amie de qui que se soit par ici. Tu es en tort. Tout le monde connait tout le monde ici, si tu viens vivre avec June, comme tu me l'a dis, alors ton devoir est de te présenter. Les Quileutes sont un peuple uni, et on n'acceptera pas une intruse, surtout avec un tel comportement

- Je sais tout ça ! Et je me fiche de vivre en communauté, je rentrerais bientôt chez moi, donc aucun besoin de me présenter.

Sur cette dernière phrase, London repartit définitivement vers la maison de June.

Sam de son côté avait du mal à croire que cette fille était la descendante d'Avery, mais c'était la seule explication possible.

Il fit aussitôt demi-tour et partit vers la maison de Billy. Il fallait absolument qu'il lui parle, espérant que Jacob sera là.

0o0o0o0o

- London, je te présente Billy Black.

Elle venait tout juste de rentrer. London regarda du haut en bas cet homme dans sa chaise roulante, avant de se diriger vers les escaliers sans un mot.

- London !

Le ton de June avait changé, il était autoritaire, sans appel, sec. London s'arrêta brusquement, et se retourna, le regard noir.

- Je ne ferais pas partie de ce clan de malade ! Tu peux comprendre, j'appel maman et je repars en Irlande dès demain.

- Écoute-moi bien, ce gène est en toi depuis ta naissance, on savait que tu allais faire partie de la prochaine génération depuis des décennies, tu as le foutu caractère de ta mère, tu n'es qu'une pauvre enfant gâtée, mais tu n'auras pas toujours ce que tu veux dans la vie, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je t'aurais renvoyé en Irlande rien qu'au moment ou je t'ais vu à l'aéroport. Mais c'est toi la dernière du clan, et on ne peut prendre aucun risque, et l'on ne peut pas te laisser partir avec ce que tu as en toi. Alors accepte le bon sang ! On ne peut rien te faire de mal a part t'aider !

London claqua la porte derrière elle, sans laisser un mot. Elle ne voulait pas écouter se stupide discours qui ne lui fera en aucun cas changer d'avis. Mais elle devait reconnaitre que sa tante avait raison, si cette bête sommeillait vraiment en elle, elle était obligée d'apprendre à vivre avec, il fallait bien qu'elle arrête de faire sa forte tête. Mais la seule chose qu'elle voulait, c'était retrouver son pays, et oublier toute cette histoire…

Elle passa le reste de sa soirée enfermé dans sa chambre, refusant de rejoindre sa tante pour manger. Billy Black, lui, rejoint sa maison afin d'informer le reste de la meute de l'arrivée de la jeune femme, pas encore métamorphosée…

0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Bonjour. Dit elle en rentrant dans la salle : Pantalon en cuir noir, t-shirt au motif du drapeau américain représentant le groupe Hole, petite chaine discrète accrochée à sa ceinture, ses long cheveux blond platine détaché, et toujours son même maquillage noir autour des yeux.

- Ah, vous êtes mademoiselle Avery, n'est-ce pas ? on m'avait prévenu de votre arrivée, entrez. Vous avez visité le lycée ? Non j'imagine que vous venez juste d'arriver, je vais désigner quelqu'un pour vous faire la visite pendant la pause comme ça vous…

- Non merci, je me débrouillerais toute seule. Le coupa t-elle.

Le professeur observa la jeune femme s'installer au fond de la salle, sur une table seule, contre la fenêtre. Il se reprit rapidement, avant de débuter son cour.

Sa tante l'avait conduit au lycée, London n'avait pas de voiture. June tenta malgré elle d'entamer une conversation, mais London ne desserra pas les dents.

Elle se concentra sur son cour de littérature. C'était d'ailleurs le seul que London pouvait suivre sans mal. Pour avoir son bac, elle comptait tout miser sur cette matière. Pour ce qui concerne l'histoire, elle ne savait vraiment pas comment elle pourrait s'en sortir. Elle connaissait l'histoire de l'Irlande sur le bout des doigts, et jamais elle ne s'était intéressée à l'Amérique, mise à part cette histoire d'immigrés irlandais qui partaient sur cette nouvelle terre, espérant commencer une nouvelle vie, ce que l'on appelle le « American Dream ». Mise à part ça… Elle ne savait strictement rien. A moins que le programme ne porte de ce cas là sur la seconde guerre mondiale, ainsi que la guerre froide, et le totalitarisme… Ce qu'elle espérait que se soit ça !

En attendant, il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur l'humanisme, avec Gargantua de François Rabelais.

0o0o0o0o0o

Tous ses livres tombèrent tandis que quelqu'un la percutait dans le dos. Bon sang, manquait plus que ça, elle sortait tout juste de la bibliothèque où l'on venait de lui prêter les livres nécessaires pour ses cours, en attendant qu'elle achète les siens, ce qu'elle ne comptait pas faire de toute manière.

Le garçon qui venait de la bousculer lui lança un regard en biais avant de lui tourner le dos, riant aux éclats, suivit par sa bande d'amis. Elle sentait certains regards sur elle, tandis qu'elle ramassait ses livres.

London souffla bruyamment avant de se relever, et partit à la recherche de son casier. Tout de suite après il fallait qu'elle se dirige vers le gymnase, pour son cour de sport. On venait tout juste de lui donner la tenue règlementaire pour cette matière.

Comme elle s'y attendait, elle arriva en retard. Peut être aurait elle mieux fait d'écouter son prof de littérature, et accepter qu'un élève lui fasse visiter… Plutôt mourir que de se faire un ami dans se coin pommé du monde.

Elle se changea en vitesse avant de rejoindre les autres élèves, qui après avoir repartie plusieurs équipe, entamait des matchs de basket sur divers partie du terrain. Son professeur l'intégra aussitôt à une équipe, et elle débuta un match.

Enfin, elle regardait le match, aucun membre de son « équipe » ne trouvait utile de lui faire une passe, sachant que le basket était l'une des matières sportives ou elle s'en sortait le mieux. Elle décida de tout miser sur la défense, mais rien n'y fit, elle était totalement ignorait...

Décidemment, son séjour serait pire que ce qu'elle pensait. Elle finit par s'éloigner et s'assoir dans les gradins, sans même que quelqu'un s'en rende compte. Elle avait horreur qu'on l'ignore et qu'on la snobe par-dessus le marché, pour qui se prenaient ils, tous ces gens là ?

Elle sentit un courant d'air passer le long de sa joue avant d'entendre une balle rebondir derrière elle.

- Oh, toi, passe-moi l'ballon !

London tourna les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

- Tes articulations marchent, alors t'y vas.

- Mais elle est juste derrière toi !

London se leva, et commença à se diriger vers les vestiaires, quand le jeune homme retint son bras.

- J'ai compris, tu m'en veux, c'est ça ?

- De quoi tu parle, lâche moi.

- Tout à l'heure, je t'ai bousculait, tu m'en veux ?

London le reconnu aussitôt. Un regard de mépris voila son regard, il ne l'avait pas assez humiliée comme ça, il fallait qu'il en rajoute.

- Tu compte t'excuser j'espère. Lui lança t-elle.

- Bien sûre que non, t'étais sur mon chemin !

London rêvait, ou il souriait depuis tout à l'heure ? Elle sentait la colère monter en elle.

- Ah oui, c'est une raison valable, c'est sûr !

London repartit vers les vestiaires ne préférant pas s'en prendre à quelqu'un dès le premier jour, mais son fameux interlocuteur le suivit de nouveau.

- T'es facilement irascible toi, attend, comment tu t'appel ?

- Ca ne te regarde en aucun cas.

- T'as un accent british, tu viens de la Grande Bretagne ?

- …

- On se reverra blondinette, tu ne passe pas inaperçue ici.

Non, elle n'avait ABSOLUMENT pas remarqué qu'elle était le seule blonde dans ce fichue lycée ! Qu'est ce que ça pouvait être bizarre d'ailleurs… Il lui lâcha le bras, et elle se dirigea définitivement dans les vestiaires.

Elle se changea rapidement, vivement que cette journée se termine et qu'elle rentre chez June. Non, que ce cauchemar se termine et qu'elle rentre chez elle.

Tandis que la pause du déjeuner se passait, London partie vers la bibliothèque, qu'elle trouvait affreusement petite et vide. Elle avait une bibliothèque au moins cinq fois plus grande rien que dans sa maison. Elle sortit son Lewis Carroll qu'elle lut jusqu'au début des cours de l'après midi. La SVT… Malheureusement, elle devait encore suivre cette inutile matière. Du moins, inutile pour elle. Elle était en classe de première littéraire, seulement l'année prochaine elle pourrait arrêter les matières scientifique, qui ne faisait que lui plomber sa moyenne cumulative.

Elle entra dans le labo, et sans jeter un regard autour d'elle, elle s'installa comme à son habitude au fond, près de la fenêtre. Rien que l'odeur des labos lui donnait envie de vomir. Elle sentit une main lui tapoter l'épaule, elle ne prit pas la peine de se retourner.

- On doit se mettre en binôme pour le cour de biologie, mieux vaut pas que tu reste toute seule, blondinette.

London se retourna brusquement, reconnaissant non seulement la voix, mais aussi ce fameux surnom.

- Je savais qu'on allait se revoir, mais pas aussitôt, t'es une littéraire on dirait ?

- Pourquoi je ne serais pas une scientifique ?

- Vu la tête que tu tires, ça m'étonnerais, et j'ai vu tes livres quand je t'ai bousculé.

- Ah oui, et ça ne te viens toujours pas à l'esprit, de t'excuser ?

- Huumm… Non, héhé ! Je m'excuserait quand tu m'auras donné ton nom.

London observa de plus près ce jeune homme, tandis qu'il retournait à sa place. Il avait de magnifiques yeux en amande, couleur noisette, toujours rieur. Il avait toujours un charmant sourire en coin et elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'il lui manquait de respect quand il rigolait, car elle ne décelait rien de méchant dans ses blagues. C'était seulement son type d'humour. Sa peau était mat, et ses cheveux noir en désordre lui donnait pas mal de charme. Elle pouvait tout de suite deviner qu'il était populaire, vu le nombre de personne qui l'entourait.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, elle esquissa un légers sourire avant de se concentrer sur le début du cour, alors que son professeur rentrait.


	4. Chapitre 3

La meute avait été mise au courant de l'arrivée de la jeune fille, de son comportement, et de son refus d'être dans la meute. Sam ne leur parla pas de son apparence physique, si différente de la leur. Ils découvriraient par eux même, et se feront une propre opinion de la jeune femme. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'est qu'elle se radoucisse et qu'elle accepte ce qu'elle lors de la première transformation. Il pouvait essayer de la comprendre, d'après ce que Billy lui avait expliqué la veille. Si jamais on l'envoyait dans un pays étrangers, loin des siens, lui racontant qu'il est un loup-garou, et qu'il devait rejoindre une meute, il ne serait pas comment réagir…

Mais elle en venait à manquer de respect aux autres, et il devait bien avouer qu'elle allez trop loin, après leurs première rencontre, et sa rencontre avec Billy.

0o0o0o0o0o0

London attendait toujours devant le lycée que le vieille Ford Escort de June vienne la chercher. Elle aurait dû demander à sa mère de lui faire envoyer sa bécane, elle n'aurait pas eu se genre de soucis.

Elle entendit le ronflement du vieux moteur au loin, et devina sans peine que June arrivait. Elle se leva des marches ou elle était assise, et posa le bretelle de son petit sac « Mr Jack » sur l'épaule.

Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, et un souffle chaud sur son oreille.

- Alors blondinette, tu veux toujours pas me dire qui tu es ?

London se retourna brusquement, faisant reculer par la même occasion son interlocuteur.

- Bon sang mais fiche moi la paix !

- Comment tu rentre chez toi ? T'habites dans la réserve, surement que oui si tu fréquente ce lycée là. Ah tient, salut June, comment tu vas, ça fait un petit moment que tu n'es pas venu voir maman et Leah !

- Bonjour Seth, ça va bien et toi ?

London se tourna de nouveau vers la route. June c'était garé juste devant eux, et venait de descendre la vitre pour parler à ce fameux… Seth, qu'apparemment elle connaissait.

- Je vois que tu as fait la connaissance de London.

- Alors c'est ça ton nom, tu es London Avery, la nièce de June, celle qui devait venir d'Irlande ! J'avais pas fais le rapprochement avec ton accent British. A vrai dire je ne m'attendais pas un jour à ce qu'une belle petite blonde vienne fréquenter le lycée.

- T'inquiète pas, la belle blonde va très vite repartir en Irlande.

Sur ce, London fit le tour de la voiture, et monta côté passager. Intimant June de rouler.

- Elle est au courant pour la meute Seth, Je ne sais pas si Billy vous à expliqué la situation. Murmura June, alors que London montait dans la voiture.

- Si, il nous en à touchait deux mots, allez t'inquiètes pas, salut, et passe nous voir !

June sortit du parking du lycée et s'engagea sur la route.

- J'ai appelé ta mère dans la journée. Lança June, pour entamer la conversation, de toute manière, il fallait qu'elle lui rapporte sa conversation avec sa mère un jour ou l'autre, et autant que se soit maintenant.

- C'est vrai ? Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ! Lança la jeune fille enjouée.

- Je suis désolée London, mais tu risque d'être déçue…

- Quoi ! Mais pourquoi ! Explique-moi !

- C'est dure… D'abord, elle m'a dis de te dire que… Elle a finalisé les papiers, et tu n'es plus une touriste ou une étrangère ou pays, mais une immigrée irlandaise, et tu t'installe officiellement en Amérique. Elle a refusait de t'émanciper à seize ans, et fait de moi ta responsable de légal, ensuite de fais également officiellement partie des quileutes de la réserve de La Push, étant la fille de James. Hannah m'a dis qu'elle t'enverrais tout le reste de tes affaires que tu n'avais pas pu emmener avec toi, et, je suis vraiment désolé ma chérie, mais elle m'a dis qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de toi, qu'elle voulait définitivement te rayer de sa vie, toi et James, et prendre désormais un nouveaux départ, comme pour toi…

London fixait la route devant elle. Elle n'en revenait pas, comment avait elle pu dire ça ! Comment ! Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de sa joue. Sa propre mère venait de lui dire qu'elle la rayerait de sa vie, qu'elle voulait l'oublier, elle, sa fille ! Son monde venait de s'effondrer… Jamais elle ne retournerait en Irlande, si sa mère avait dit ça, avec toutes ses connaissances, elle se débrouillerais à payer tout les aéroport du monde pour l'empêcher de prendre l'avion. Elle l'empêcherais même de quitter l'Amérique tout court…

- C'est pas possible, tu mens ! Elle n'a pas put me dire ça, pas a moi !

London criait, les larmes coulaient à flots, et ses mains tremblaient.

- Je suis vraiment désolé London, vraiment, qu'une mère ait pu dire ça à sa fille… Elle m'a expliqué que depuis la mort de James, tu as commencé à devenir insupportable, et aussi que, quand ton grand père l'avait appelé pour lui expliquer la situation, ta lycanthropie, elle avait pris peur. Elle ne voulait pas vivre avec ça, un tel secret. En te voyant grandir, et observant ce que tu devenais, elle pris peur de ta futur métamorphose. Cette crainte qu'elle a garder pendant des années et qui a fini par définitivement ressortir aujourd'hui…

June venait tout juste de se garer devant la maison. London sortit aussitôt de la voiture et se précipita dedans. Elle se jeta sur le téléphone et composa rapidement le numéro de sa mère. Il n'y avait pas de tonalité. Elle posa le combiné du téléphone avec rage et essaya avec son portable. Toujours rien, sa mère avait changé son numéro, se doutant de la réaction qu'elle aurait. London lança son portable sur un fauteuil et s'effondra sur le canapé, en pleurs.

Comment sa mère pouvait lui faire ça ! Comment !

Elle sentit une main chaude lui caresser le dos en petit cercle pour la consoler. C'était exactement ce que faisait son père, quand elle était petite et qu'elle était triste… Tout en June lui rappelait son père, elle lui ressemblait tellement, que se soit physiquement ou psychologiquement, ils avaient cette même aura de douceur, de protection !

London se releva brusquement et enroula ses bras atours de June, avant de se serrer contre elle. June resserra ses bras autours de la jeune fille avant de la bercer.

- Je ne te laisserais pas tomber va, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ferais tout pour que tu te sentes à l'aise ici, même si tu refuse de vivre ici, et que tu nous rejette tous, je ne peux pas supporter qu'une mère puisse dire cela à sa fille…

London se calma petit à petit.

- Je suis désolé de ce que je te fais vivre June… Vraiment désolé. Tu es généreuse de me dire ça après tout ce que je te dis depuis hier… Je ferais un effort pour toi, mais rien que pour toi, je ne si pas encore prête à accepter cette histoire de loup garou et de meute. Et je ne suis pas encore prête à me considérer comme une quileute.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça te viendra petit à petit.

London essaye de lui sourire, mais malgré ses efforts, elle ne réussi qu'à grimacer, ce qui eu le don de faire rire June.

- Tu n'as qu'à faire un tour sur la plage, je suis sûre que ça n'a rien à voir avec l'Irlande, tu devrais y jeter un coup d'œil !

0o0o0o0o0o

Il y avait de légers rayons de soleil qui lui réchauffait le dos. Elle avait mis son casque audio sur les oreilles branché à son Ipod qui lui hurlait le dernier album d'ACDC, qu'elle trouvait quelque peu… Rock n roll, contrairement aux autres, qui étaient Hard Rock/ Métal.

Elle avait retiré ses chaussures pour profiter du sable chaud sous ses pieds. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants, et sentit une vagues d'eau froide lui recouvrir les pieds, les refroidissants.

Elle devait bien avouer qu'il n'y avait rien de plus reposant et calmant qu'une petite balade à la plage. Mais elle avait encore un poids sur le cœur. Jamais elle ne pardonnerait à sa mère de lui avoir fais ça, jamais. Et jamais elle ne l'oublierait son rejet. Elle aperçut un groupe de personne un peu plus loin, assis sur un tronc d'arbre. Elle fit demi-tour, prête à rentrer chez June, la nuit ne tarderais pas à tomber de toute manière.

Alors qu'elle marchait d'un pas vif, une main attrapa la sienne. London sursauta, et d'un geste, elle retira son casque de ses oreilles, avant de se retourner.

- On n'arrête pas se croiser dis-moi, London c'est ça ?

- Ouais c'est ça. Qu'est ce que tu veux encore.

- Rien, j'arrête pas de t'appeler depuis tout à l'heure et toi tu fous le camps.

- Ca veut juste dire que je n'ai pas envie de te voir, allez salut.

London remit son casque, et commença à faire demi tour, mais Seth lui attrapa le bras et commencer à la trainer vers le groupe de personne ou il était. Une chaleur incroyable se dégageait de sa main, au point que London sentit des frissons lui parcourir l'échine.

- Non, Seth, arrête ! Je veux rentrer, il est tard ! Lâche-moi !

- T'inquiète, faut bien que tu vois le reste de la meute.

- Lâche-moi ban sang !

London avait beau lutter, elle ne le faisait même pas bouger d'un centimètre. Mais qu'elle force il avait !

- Eh les gars ! C'est elle la nièce à June dont je vous ai parlé !

Seth s'arrêta juste devant le groupe, avant de faire de rapide présentation.

- Alors, London, je te présente Embry Call, Jacob black, Quil Ateara, Leah Clearwater, Paul Lahote, Jared Cameron et Sam Uley. Eux, ils font partie de la meute, ensuite, je te présente Kim, la petite amie de Jared, Emily Young, petite amie de Sam, Rachel Black, la sœur de Jacob et la petite amie de Paul, et enfin le petit bout de choux c'est Clair, la petite cousine d'Emily. Dit il enfin, montra une adorable petite fille assise sur les genoux de Quil.

- Ouais, sa future petite amie, lança Embry.

- Oh, mais laissez le, enfin. Dit Emily.

- T'as de la chance d'être arrivée maintenant, c'est rare qu'il y ai tout le monde en même temps, n'est ce pas ? Dit Seth en lançant un regard vers Leah.

- Si tu continue à Râler, je vais vraiment finir par me barrer, non d'ailleurs je vais le faire maintenant.

Leah se leva, et sans un regard pour personne, elle partie dans une direction inconnue à London. Dès son arrivée, elle lui avait lancé un regard noir. C'était elle Leah Clearwater, dont sa tante lui avait parlé ? La seule louve de la meute, et également la seule de l'histoire des quileutes.

- Alors Jacob, Renesmée t'as laissé tomber !

- Allez Quil, arrête.

Jacob avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Il lança une poignée de sable sur la tête de son ami, avant de se laisser dans une petite batail.

London, se sentant vraiment de trop, commença à faire demi-tour, dans la ferme intention de partir. Comme elle s'y attendait, Seth tenta de la retenir.

- Tu viens juste d'arrivée, t'as même pas encore parlé, tu ne comptes pas partir maintenant !

- Ecoute, j'ai déjà fais un effort en venant jusque ici, et d'accepter de rencontrer ta… Meute, mais comme je te l'ai déjà dis j'en ferais pas partie, alors laisse moi au moins le temps de digérer tout ça.

- Tu sais quoi, tu vas faire un deuxième effort, et tu vas rester.

Il lui attrapa de nouveau le poignet, l'empêchant de partir, et la fit s'assoir en plein milieu du groupe. Le jeune homme souriait, comme à son habitude.

- Jacob, il faudra que quelqu'un aille voir Carlisle pour lui parler de l'entorse de Sue, elle n'est pas sûre d'être totalement guérie, et elle a peur qu'elle lâche d'une minute à l'autre.

- Il parait qu'Alice et Jasper se sont encore disputaient. Lança Jared.

- Ouais, d'après Renesmée ça va mal entre eux en se moment. Alice aurait eu des visions comme quoi elle verrais Jasper avec une autre jeune fille, enfin, que des histoires quoi…

- De toute manière on n'est jamais sûre de ses visions, ça peut toujours changer.

- Vision ? Laissa échapper la curiosité de London malgré elle.

- Il faudrait peut être lui parler des Cullen, lança Paul

- Quand elle sera métamorphosée, répliqua Paul.

London se leva, bien décidée à partir de cette endroit, et laisser Seth et le reste de la « meute » ensemble à discuter de leurs histoires en paix.

- Dis-moi London, comment tu as rencontré Seth au lycée, il n'a pas voulu nous dire. Lui lança Emily, afin de la retenir.

Elle se retourna vers son interlocutrice, mâchant son chewing-gum la bouche ouverte, elle lui répondit, l'air de rien.

- La toute première fois ? Il m'a bousculé dans un couloir.

Elle allait se retourner afin de partir, mais Emily enchaina.

- Tu as qu'elle âge ?

- Seize.

- Tu dois être content Seth, t'es plus le gosse de la bande ! Lança Embry.

- Ah ouais, t'a qu'elle âge toi ? Dit London, une fois encore emportée par sa curiosité.

- J'vais avoir dix-huit ans, en mars.

- A dix-huit and tu es en première scientifique ?

- En fait non, je suis en terminale scientifique, mais j'a des petits problèmes en biologie, alors je suis également les cours de première.

Elle hocha la tête avant de vraiment se retourner et pris le chemin du retour, vers la maison de June.

- Tu diras à June qu'elle n'aura pas besoin de venir te chercher au lycée demain, je te ramènerais ! Si tu veux je passe même te chercher !


End file.
